1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stabilized sulfur-containing resins and somewhat more particularly to a method of reducing sulfur-containing exhaust gases from sulfur-containing resins, such as polyphenylene sulfide.
2. Prior Art
Polyphenylene sulfide (PPS) from various producers thereof is typically mixed with lithium carbonate, up to about 5% by weight, in order to achieve an absorption of sulfur-containing exhaust gases which are released from PPS. These exhaust gases still have a corrosive effect on metal far below 200.degree. C., i.e., down into the use temperature range of PPS (F. Quella, Kunststoffe Vol. 71, Nr. 6, 1981, page 389). Among other components, these exhaust gases contain H.sub.2 S, SO.sub.2 and thiophenol. The typically added lithium carbonate only absorbs these gases above the PPS manufacturing temperature range, having a maximum of 370.degree. C.